Spellbinders
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have lost their lives to magic. The same goes for Castiel Novak. But when they are accepted into the Spellbinders Academy of Magic, they are expected to learn to use their powers to benefit humanity. Until a dark secret is revived by a person who wishes to destroy magic. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Supernatural or any character likenesses.
1. The Entrance Exam Pt 1

_In honor of the back to school season, i give you my latest AU, this one is like a mix between a college AU and a high school AU, i hope you all enjoy it. Now time for the warnings, this story may/will contain violence, talk/thoughts of suicide, talk of experienced abuse, torture, and death. Don't be discouraged, if you feel uncomfortable with any of the listed topics above, i suggest you don't read it. now with out further ado, i give you the first chapter of spellbinders._

* * *

Dean Winchester had his eyes closed, in a near pitch black room, the sent of rotting flesh and blood filling his nostrils. The beast that surrounded him were advancing cautiously. "Die...die die..." They were chanting. Dean took a deep breath counting the steps of the creatures. 'One...two...three...' The large regulation blade he held in his hand felt heavy. The creatures chants were becoming more frantic and crazed. 'Seven...eight...' He was beginning to feel the vibrations of their of the beast flew forward screeching "Diediediediedie!" Before it even came close to even touch Dean, he instinctively moved his blade to slash the screaming beast in half.

He opened his eyes as the remaining five beast shot forward, he slashed each one in turn, dodging and ducking their awkwardly large claws. Out of the thirteen beast he originally fought, only three remained. They starred at him, watching him closely. He stepped forward. One of the three ran for him, claws splayed above it's head. Dean watched as the poor beast attacked in fear. He stabbed it in the head, cutting it's skull clean open. The final two beast sat petrified. Dean moved closer, the creatures huddled together before Dean moved the blade through the air, chopping their heads clean off.

The lights of the room flickered on revealing the carnage Dean had created from killing the pack thirteen goblins.

A slow clap began to echo loudly in the chamber. He turned to see the Headmaster at Spellbinder Academy for Magic. "Wow, I really have been underestimating hunter class guardians, huh?" Headmaster Kripke said, stepping over the mutilated body of the largest goblin. "Sir!" Dean said, standing at attention. "At ease boy." The Headmaster said, his assistant Fate seemingly appeared from nowhere, her notebook open. "Dean Winchester, age: nineteen, magical classification: Guardian, class: Hunter." She said, writing something else down before closing her book. "Final grade: B-." She finished. Dean's face went red in anger, "A B-? A fucking B-? This is A+ material and you know it!" He shouted. "You clearly have no idea how generous we're being, thanks to your little brothers talents, your...disability, and your history, we are doing you a service. Never take that tone with either of us again." Headmaster Kripke growled. Dean felt the thrum of power from the man's voice. "Yeah...I apologize sir, now that I look at this mess, I realize how sloppy I was." Dean said his gaze falling to the floor. "Not to mention the amount time you wasted stylizing your movements." Fate said. Dean was about to growl at her before simply nodding. "It's a passing grade Winchester, count your blessings we were being merciful to you." The Headmaster said as he and Fate turned to leave. "You may go to the central plaza, I believe your brother is waiting for you." Kripke said, the door shutting behind him. Dean really didn't like that man.

* * *

Sam sat in the central plaza of The Spellbinder Academy of Magic testing area, waiting for Dean's test to finish. He had passed his magic user test with flying colors, so it was only natural to be impatient and wonder why his older brother was taking to long. Sam sat still for another ten minutes before creating a small flame in the palm of his hand. He began to manipulate it into different shapes. It wasn't long before he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see a guy with electric blue eyes and dark brown hair, starring at the flame in Sam's hands. It wasn't uncommon for people to stare at him when he used his powers. It was strange for a fifteen year old to have his level of control at using magic. The man walked towards him, almost hesitantly. "Um...excuse me." The man said, he seemed to be as old as his older brother. "Yes?" Sam asked, extinguishing the flame in his hands. "I...um...you're a magic user to, right?" The man asked, clearly nervous. "Yeah." Sam said, "Well, I...um...I'm having a little trouble with the spell I created for the test...and um...I know it's odd...but...will you tell me if it's any good?" The man asked shyly. "Um...I guess I have some time to kill, so, sure." Sam said with a smile. The man stepped back and began whispering words, his hands flourishing slowly. Small crystals in various colors and shapes forming around him. Sam's eyes lit up. "That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed. The man jumped at Sam's words, the crystals around the man shattered and disappeared. "Really?" The man asked. Sam nodded once but then said "It's good, but Your technique is a little flawed. And the test is about practicality not style." The man's face lit up in surprise, "You've taken the test?" He asked, Sam nodded.

* * *

"Yo, Sam!" Dean shouted across the plaza. His little brother was talking to a man about his age with a shining blue light surrounding him. Dean could see auras and guessed as much about the guy as he could before he checked out the guy's ass, 'Damn, that's nice.' He thought shaking his head and walking over to his brother.

Now, Dean wasn't picky about sleeping with somebody, but he had to keep in mind that his little brother was there and that he had to focus on doing better so as to maintain his scholarship for the academy. "Hey Dean." Sam said. The man he was talking to, turned to Dean, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his face turned a shade of scarlet. "Um...um...um, th-thank you for your help." The man stuttered before rushing off to the other side of the plaza toward the magic user testing chamber. "Who's that guy?" Dean asked, fist clenching at his side as he watched that perky ass rush away. "Oh, just some guy here for his test. He had this really awesome spell that made crystals from nowhere, it was awesome!" He brother said getting excited. "That's cool. Now let's head home, I've had enough of this place for one day." Sam only laughed and followed playing with a ball of fire he conjured.

Sam had always loved magic. That wasn't always the case for some magic users. Some were disowned at young ages in families that had no magical lineage, the richer ones were sent off to boarding schools never to see they're parents again, a few, like Sam, were so powerful, the government themselves tried to make them into weapons or experiment on family members to see if magical power lied dormant.

Dean's eyes glazed over, trying to recount what had happened to him and his brother.

* * *

Dean was only fourteen at the time. He was walking down the stairs of the house he shared with his parents and Sammy. They all sat at the table for breakfast as usual. Chatting quietly while eating, when Ten year old Sam smiled at his family and said "Look what I can do." A small flame appeared on the tip of his finger. Everyone stopped eating and starred at him in shock.

That's when his parents started fighting. Sammy always blamed himself for it, but in truth, it was because of their father. John Winchester worked as a military scientist. Him and they're mother fought about how to hide the fact Sam was a magic user. It wasn't long before They stopped talking to each other entirely. Not once did anyone ever find out about Sam's abilities.

Dean's mind skipped forward to the day he found out about his own magical abilities. He was able to see the outer edge of people's souls, their auras. He only told his mother, and she seemed surprised but not upset. A few days later, government soldiers appeared at their front door after their father went to work that day. They're mother was gunned down on the spot. Dean and Sam had hid in under the bed in the guest room. When a man had spotted them, the elder Winchester's survival instincts kicked in to overdrive. That's about where he blacked out. All he remembered from the remainder of that day was his little brother's tears as they watched they're childhood home burn and then being handcuffed as he and his brother were dragged away.

* * *

Dean awoke from his thoughts when he heard Sam say something when they made it to the impala. "What was that Sammy?" Dean asked, "It's Sam jerk, and I was asking what grade you got." Dean nodded, "I got a B-." He said starting the car, Metallica blaring from the speakers as the left the academy grounds. "Really? They only gave you a B-?" Sam asked, dumbfounded. "Yeah, but after the adrenaline wore off, I realized I should've gotten a lower grade." Dean said, frustrated that it was true. "At least you passed, now we get to go to the school together, I mean it could be worse." Dean smiled at his little brother, "You're right Sammy." Sam pouted at the nickname. Despite everything they've been through, he always loved to annoy his little brother. He missed moments like these. They drove home. Both Dean and Sam excited, for once, to be attending school. It made them feel almost normal.

* * *

_So there it is, i hope none of you readers felt discouraged by that, because it will most likely get worse at certain points, better at most, i don't want to be to evil with the characters. I apologize in advance for future chapters, please favorite, follow, and review. thank you for reading._


	2. The Entrance Exam Pt 2

_First things first, i have a tumblr account now, it's the same as my penname here, so if you have any suggestions or preferences to a famfiction i'm writing or something you'd like to see in the future post it there. Second off, i know not all of you are partial to AU's, if you'd like i will go back to one shots in the actual supernatural world. third and finally, i'm sorry about "What Does The Fox Say?" that one has really slowed because of me, i'll try to update and do things with that one, now without further ado, i give you chapter two._

* * *

Castiel Novak blushed furiously, that man envisioned him in a sexual way. He hated how easy it was to read minds. He couldn't focus on the idea some random stranger wanted him. Normally it wasn't hard for him to block out minds, but for some reason that man had broken down that wall he built as easily as if it were a paper screen. He entered the testing chamber to see, what he assumed to be three other magic users. Castiel tilted his head to the side, none of these people was a proctor for the exam, he gathered that much from their thoughts. "Excuse me." Castiel said looking at each of them in turn. They watched him closely, "I was wondering if you're here for the exam as well." Each person looked to one another before one of them stepped forward and asked, "You weren't told anything either?" Castiel shook his head. They all let out a sigh. "Well seeing as our proctor isn't here yet, I believe introductions are in order, I'm Balthazar Rochè." He said turning to each of them. The only girl out of the group was named Charlie, and the last one to introduce himself, and also the youngest, was named Jesse. "I'm Castiel Novak." Castiel said plainly. A young man, in what looked like his late twenties early thirties, ran into the room, "So sorry I'm la-" he said tripping and falling face first to the floor. Balthazar, Charlie, and Jesse started laughing. Castiel sighed, this guy was the proctor. He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. "Once again, sorry I'm late, I have no real excuse why, so I'm gonna lie and say I was caught in traffic." The proctor said. "Anyways, I'm your proctor, professor Haniel Stonefoot." "That's a very accurate last name." Balthazar remarked. "Yeah, yeah, I know, laugh it up. Now down to business, as far as I'm concerned, none of you are aware of the conditions of passing this test,". They all nodded "good, now considering the student roster, we only have room for three of you. Now normally these exams are administered one by one, but we figured we'd put you in a high stress situation together, speaking of, you all signed the release forms we sent to you?" They all nodded again, this time more grimly. "Very good, anyways, this test will be dangerous, so if any of you wish to decline from taking this exam, you will be able to re-apply to take the exam next year." No one moved. Castiel listened to each of their thoughts, he knew it was rude but he was curious. '_Do it for mom.'_ The girl, Charlie, thought. '_Maybe I should back out til next year._' Jesse thought. '_The blue eyed one is really cute.'_ He heard Balthazar's thoughts and blushed. "Okay, it seems you'll all be taking this exam. I should explain one more thing, the stressful situation you will thrown into will be a matter of life and death, your life will be in the hands of your own abilities, you may not help each other. If you wish to leave the exam at anytime, just use an aura shot." Castiel felt fear overtake his heart, he didn't want to die. He was about to ask a question when the proctor disappeared.

He looked at his surroundings he didn't know where he was, or where the other three were. Spatial manipulation. A very basic yet very hard spell to use on more than one person. His proctor was clearly very powerful. He stopped thinking and let his instincts kick in. He was in a man-made jungle, he assumed there were many dangerous beast here who were able to sense magic. He removed the wall he built around his mind to establish how much danger he was in. He heard nothing for about forty-two feet. Then he heard feral growls. A large flare of red and black light flew high into the air. That was an aura shot. Someone had given up.

Castiel heard the growls get closer before he realized they weren't thoughts. He began to panic. Trying to think of a spell to protect himself. Then he remembered what that kid had said '...the test is about practicality not style.' He let the incantation play through his head with minor alterations, crystals formed in the air around him. The growling came much closer. A bugbear appeared before him fangs bared and eyes narrowed in a predatory stare. A single crystal flew through the air, stabbing into the bugbear's head. Killing it instantly. Castiel took a deep breath thanking God that he had met the young magic user who helped him out. He moved quickly to where he thought the center of the chamber was. He spotted runes on the ground beneath him, mind working a million miles a minute, trying to study the runes quickly. He heard a twig break in front of him. The girl, Charlie, had a bleeding wound at her ankle. She seemed tired. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Castiel asked hurrying to her side. "Don't worry about it, we aren't supposed to help each other anyway." She said, smiling lightly at his concern. "That rule is going to have to change, the spell inscribed in these runes require two magic users." Castiel said.

Balthazar crashed through the bushes, brandishing two glowing sabers in his hands. "Hello again lovelies. Before you ask, I recommend you run." He huffed out. Castiel heard the thoughts of a hive mind following the Brit. "We can't, the runes here are the test. Plus I'm injured." Charlie said. "Why, that's just nonsense." He said looking between them. "It is true though." Castiel said. Balthazar looked between them again. "Could you two do the spell?" He asked, "Of course." Charlie said, "If we had protection, this level of spell requires a couple of minutes." Castiel said. "Right...I would've preferred to run, but I think I can defend you both for a little while." The Brit said.

_'I better get laid for this._' Castiel heard one of Balthazar's stray thoughts and blushed. Him and Charlie moved to the center of the runes and joined hands and closed their eyes to perform the incantation to use the spell. They heard buzzing and Balthazar grunting and reciting various words of power to fights off whatever insects they were. "Can we hurry this along?" The Brit questioned. Their only response was continuing the incantation. The buzzing eventually stopped as Balthazar breathed heavily. A loud growl came from their right, Charlie and Castiel continued on their chanting, Balthazar sighed before he jumped at the beast, fighting it off. The beast yelped and dropped to the ground as the girl and Castiel began to finish the spell. "Wow..." The Brit sighed, seeing lights fly through the air to flow into the ground.

They finished the spell moments after that. The ground around the three of them glowed brightly before they reappeared in the testing chamber. "Welcome back!" Professor Stonefoot said, clapping enthusiastically. "You all did so wonderful, even thoughJesse who dropped out, I had faith you all would pass." He said with a smile. "Did we pass?" Charlie asked. "Well, technically, only two of you passed the magic user exam..." He said hesitantly. "What?" Balthazar asked, fury growing in his eyes. "What I meant to say is, you all passed, but you, Mr. Rochè, passed as a gaurdian." The professor said. "There were three spots left to fill. However out of those three only two were magic user spots." Balthazar was about to yell when a shorter man with a clip board and small circular glasses on the bridge of his noes. "Hold that thought Mr. Rochè." The professor turned to the short man, "Yes Mr. Oz?" He said turning to the short man. "I'm here to ask what the results are for the exam, the Headmaster wants them ASAP." He said. "Oh, of course, the two magic user spots are to be filled by Charlie Bradbury and Castiel Novak. The Guardian spot is to be filled by Balthazar Rochè." Stonefoot said as Oz wrote the names on the clipboard. "Thank you Haniel." The shorter man said turning on his heel to leave. "You all may leave as well, I congratulate you on your success and hope to see you in class." The professor said following the shorter man out.

Castiel smiled to himself as he headed home. He actually passed the exam. He was finally going to go to a magic academy. He never realized he had the skill to make it. He stopped to take a deep breath. He'd also have to work to maintain lodging and tuition. His family would never help him out. He was the first generation in his family to have magic.

* * *

He tried to think of something other than his so-called family. They had never treated him fairly. When he was younger and his powers hadn't awakened, life with them was nice, he felt happy. But when he was nine years old, he began to read minds, at the age of eleven he could make crystals and manipulate their forms. Then things started getting worse. It started with his mother, she started calling him a devil's spawn, among other things. Then his father started drinking and began screaming at him, at first it was only name calling. But it slowly snowballed from name calling to beating. His father always beat him asking if Castiel thought he was better than him, if he thought that because he was a magic user he was special. Once his father had gotten particularly evil, and locked him the basement for a week. Starving him and laughing after he'd beaten him.

He was thankful that on one night, the neighbors called to report domestic disturbance, the police found him later and brought him to child protective services.

He wiped some tears from his eyes, he had a foster home nearby the school, they were kind people, and had assisted Castiel as well as they could, but he was nineteen now, he was on his own.

* * *

_Chapter two, what did y'all think, cause i feel like i'm already to mean to these versions of Cas and Dean. once again i have a tumblr for suggestions and stuff, i don't post much...so there's that. If you like this story or any of my others, i'm horrible at art, so anyone who can draw, fan art is greatly appreciated. please favorite, follow, and review. thanks for reading :3_


End file.
